Bottom Rail of The Bridge
by RagsOfAsh
Summary: Sometimes, if you stand on the bottom rail of a bridge and lean over to watch the river slipping slowly away beneath you, you will suddenly know everything there is to be known...Merlin/Arthur and the slow lazy progression.


"They're funny things, Accidents. You never have them till you're having them."

* * *

He was all cheekbones, tangled limbs, and unkempt hair. The vision of Merlin from Arthur's small peephole in the covers made him stifle a chuckle. The man thought he was asleep and yet here he was, eyeing his servant. He acted the same in his presence as he did when no one was watching. Except that he hummed... a lot. It was irritating and yet it was Merlin and the man had become more of a part of his life than anyone else. He could put up with the humming as long as the chores were done.

"Oie, come on princess, time to get up," the man turned from sliding open the windows to his intended prey. This was their routine and there was comfort in the morning banter.

Arthur played the game and grunted. Merlin chuckled and began to pull at the covers then let go as he just wasn't strong enough to do much damage, especially as he was reaching for a paper on the nearby desk.

"You've got things to do. Haven't got all day," he began to hum again as he glanced over the paper, his index finger ticking the things on the parchment.

"That's exactly what I have: all day," he groused but as usual, there was no venom in the words. He groaned while sitting up, that sound not being faked. Yesterday he had stolen away to spar with his knights, taking one after the other until he couldn't move a muscle.

"Not a young thing anymore are you?" Merlin chuckled.

"Don't you have things to do," he winced as he attempted to stand and with a strangled yell and grabbed his back, "bloody hell."

Merlin was instantly by his friend, "Arthur, what's wrong? I'll get Gaius."

"Don't you dare," he threatened through gritted teeth, "I cannot let the knights know -"

"Oh swallow your pride, he can help you," Merlin had his arms crossed and glared at the prince.

"No," there was the hint of a threat in that one word and Merlin nodded, giving up the fight. He had since learned that when that tone of voice was used Arthur wouldn't budge.

With a sigh, he resigned to the only option: "then let me," he rolled the king over and Arthur could do nothing but comply.

"You'll just make it worse," he growled but inwardly hoped the man had some hidden remedy for sore muscles. If there was one thing he knew it was that Merlin was constantly surprising him with his ingenuity and creativity. Gaius had taught him well but his young apprentice wasn't hindered by what should be and found new ways of doing old things.

Warm hands pressed to his back and Arthur's skin jumped before relaxing. It almost seemed as though the hands were radiating heat, easing out knots and sores he didn't know he held. Merlin's skin was slightly calloused, skilled fingers pushing into the dents of his muscles. He groaned into the pillow, the easiness in which his body relaxed unsettled him and yet sent him into a moan.

The hands on his back stilled for a beat before starting up again. His manservant pressed into a sore spot and Arthur let out a long low moan and then he felt the fingers against his skin shake. "M-merlin," he whispered a little deeper than intended and the man gasped before withdrawing his hands.

Arthur half turned to the other, meeting his wide blue eyes. There was something in those eyes that set him on edge more than it should. Something that made his heart beat into his throat and his pulse quicken. Something had happened between them and what it was he wasn't sure. He knew his face was a mixture of anger and surprise and knew the other was reading it incorrectly.

Merlin was holding his slim wrist to his chest and stuttered, "I-I'll get Gaius."

Arthur nodded and as the servant left, he knew there would never be a mention of what happened just then. After they gathered their thoughts and pushed them to the deep of their minds, it would be back to their normal selves. It was how it should be.


End file.
